The present exemplary embodiment relates to a stabilizing bar mounting structure. It finds particular application in conjunction with an automotive vehicle having a subframe, and will be described with particular reference thereto. However, it is to be appreciated that the present exemplary embodiment is also amenable to other like applications.
Generally, the vehicle body construction of a motor vehicle can be broadly divided into framed and frameless construction. In the case of framed vehicles, a chassis part can be attached directly to the body frame, but on some vehicles, it is attached to a partial frame, often called a subframe, and then is assembled to the body. A subframe provides benefits to production in that subassemblies can be made which can be attached to the main body when advantageous on an automated assembly line. For example, a subframe subassembly supporting the engine, drive train and/or suspension can be constructed and then attached to the vehicle main body.
In this regard, because suspension lower arms are usually attached to both sides of a subframe, the subframe is sometimes referred to as a suspension frame. Accordingly, the terms “suspension frame” and “subframe” may be used interchangeably throughout this disclosure.
A stabilizer bar (sometimes referred to as a sway bar) can be one element of a vehicle suspension system. The stabilizer bar connects opposite wheels, i.e., left and right wheels, through short lever arms linked by a torsion spring. The stabilizer bar increases roll stiffness (i.e., resistance to roll in turns).
A typical stabilizer bar passes through a bushing that is secured to the vehicle body through a bracket that is bolted to the vehicle body. Typically, two brackets secure the stabilizer bar in place. That is, one bracket secures the stabilizer bar on a left side, while another bracket secures the stabilizer bar on a right side.
With reference to FIG. 1, a prior art stabilizer bar assembly is depicted. Strut type suspension systems S and S suspend left and right wheels W and W by left and right knuckles 11 and 11 vertically and movably supported on a vehicle body. Knuckles 11 and 11 are supported by suspension arms 10 and 10, dampers 12 and 12 and suspension springs 13 and 13 disposed coaxially on the outer periphery of upper parts of the dampers 12 and 12. A stabilizer bar 14 provides a connection between the upper parts of the left and right knuckles 11 and 11.
The stabilizer bar 14 includes a torsion portion 15 extending linearly in the vehicle width direction, left and right arm portions 16 and 16 extending linearly from opposite ends of the torsion portion 15 toward the rear of the vehicle, and left and right curved portions 17 and 17 providing a smooth transition between the torsion portion 15 and the arm portions 16 and 16. Extremities of the left and right arm portions 16 and 16 are connected to the dampers 12 and 12 via links 22 and 22. Tubular stabilizer bushings 18 and 18 made of rubber are fitted onto opposite ends of the torsion portion 15 adjacent to the left and right curved portions 17 and 17. The stabilizer bushings 18 and 18 are clamped to the vehicle body by a u-shaped mounting bracket 21 fixed by bolts 20 (only one is visible).
The present disclosure provides an improved mechanism for securing a stabilizer bar to a vehicle frame.